


In Many Ways

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom!Aziraphale, Demon True Forms, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Monster!Crowley, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia, top!Crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: Aziraphale loved Crowley with long hair or with short hair. In a fancy suit or ripped up jeans. With his wings akimbo and a drunken flush in his cheeks, or poised with a smirk and his sunglasses perched on his face. When he was yelling at his plants and his car to behave. When he was… doing pretty much anything, to be honest. Aziraphale was smitten.Lucky for him, Crowley loved him when he was ten plates into a sushi binge, and when he forgot corporeal bodies generally needed food. Crowley loved him when he had that rare flash of delight at breaking the rules, and when he sat up perfectly straight as though he had a stick up his ass. Crowley loved when he cooed assurances at Crowley’s plants or his own books. Because Crowley, too, was smitten.





	In Many Ways

“Can I see it again?”

Crowley should have known, after all this time, to expect the unexpected from Aziraphale. Somehow, however, he hadn’t realized his angel would be so openly infatuated with his true form. Of course, to that Aziraphale replied, “I wouldn’t say I’m  _ openly  _ infatuated. You’ve just got so many wriggly bits! It’s  _ interesting.” _

“Mhmm,” Crowley replied, his voice a cacophony of a million hissing snakes. It felt sacrilegious to use such a terrifying sound so casually, which was just how Crowley liked it.

Aziraphale was straddling his tail at the moment, which had made Crowley truly appreciate the size of the bed he’d gotten his apartment for the first time ever. The angel’s soft thighs framed his dark, red-violet scales, and Crowley was rather glad he’d insisted Aziraphale removed his pants beforehand. His excuse had been that his tail was sensitive; the truth was, he wanted to see the milky skin juxtaposed with his own.

Despite his statement about wiggly bits, Aziraphale’s hands were currently buried in one of Crowley’s wings. His fingers gently carded through feathers, leaving behind a tingle that spread pleasantly across Crowley’s shoulder blades. In return, the demon’s two free hands were rubbing up and down Aziraphale’s sides, a firm petting motion he leaned into with a sigh.

“So soft,” Aziraphale said happily. “I knew you kept yourself well-groomed, but I don’t see how you manage it with so many wings, and only two arms.”

“Yes, well, it did used to be rather easier, before all that eternally damned business.”

At the acknowledgement, Crowley’s lower two forearms began to ache. The supernatural bonds which held them together couldn’t damage him any more than it already had, and he knew it, but that didn’t stop the phantom pain from rearing its head like a snake about to strike. It was rare, nowadays, especially around Aziraphale, but that didn’t mean it was extinct.

“I want to…” Aziraphale leaned in, pressed his chest to Crowley’s, and ran nimble fingers down the arms that had bleached into an ashy navy. His touch on such a tender place made Crowley shiver. “It’s awkward to reach, though.”

Somehow, he hadn’t seemed to notice how close he’d just brought his face to Crowley’s. Instead of answering the demon’s halo of snakes slithered out, drawing cool lines over Aziraphale’s scalp and around his neck. The feeling of hair on his scales almost tickled, but Crowley hid his laugh with a cough as his face was revealed.

Surprised breathless, Aziraphale said, “Oh, hello there.”

“Hi,” said Crowley, clearing his throat again. “You really shouldn’t be so trusting around a demon, you know.”

Suddenly, a pair of hands clamped around his wrists. His  _ free  _ wrists, and that rankled in a way it never would in his human form. Grinning crooked, Aziraphale said, “Should you be trusting an angel, then?”

Tugging lightly, Crowley found Aziraphale wasn’t going to let him go so easily. He scowled, though his thin lips on this face made it a subtle expression. “I only trust  _ my  _ angel.”

Blush staining his cheeks, Aziraphale let him go. “You charmer.” He then booped Crowley between the nostrils (it couldn’t be his nose, given how flat his reptilian face was).

All the sweetness got to be too much, and so, tightening the snakes around Aziraphale’s head to pull him in, Crowley kissed him.

His tongue was long, even more so than usual. Thicker than a true reptile’s, of course, but forked just the same. He enjoyed capturing Aziraphale’s own tongue in his own and pulling it into his mouth, wringing out a surprised little “Mmph!”

Next, he fluttered the tips of his tongue against the roof of Aziraphale’s mouth. What he thought might be a sexy move only resulted in the angel abruptly laughing a bubble of air straight into his mouth, and then he was coughing for real.

“Sorry, sorry! It tickled!” Aziraphale pet Crowley’s chest in soft apology.

Crowley  _ squeezed  _ Aziraphale’s throat, just gently, and it effectively shut him up. “You’ll make it up to me, won’t you?” He purred, grabbing Aziraphale’s wrist and leading it down, to a small slit in his tail which would normally be nearly impossible to find.

“Incorrigible,” Aziraphale said, in a way that made it sound like a compliment. And then his fingers were worming their way downwards, into a wet heat which Crowley knew from experience was quite a bit tighter than a pussy, though he enjoyed feeling Aziraphale inside both. Gently, Aziraphale pressed his thumb to the outside of the slit, rubbing in a soothing arc which made Crowley’s insides twitch.

Slowly but surely a pair of cocks emerged from that tight space. Their tapered ends were thin and wet, a red deeper than the belly of Crowley’s tail (which was more pink than red, but Aziraphale would never tell him that). Near the base, however, they swelled to be thicker than a human’s dick, and even one would be difficult to take in. The way Aziraphale rocked his hips and ground down on Crowley’s tail, he knew neither of them would be satisfied unless he took them both.

“Do you want me to prepare you, angel? Or did you have something else in mind?”

Biting his bottom lip, Aziraphale made an obvious bid at stalling by kissing Crowley again. This time, he steered clear of Aziraphale’s soft palate, instead plunging deep enough to risk gagging him. Aziraphale had no problems with this, swallowing around him and moaning in a choked-off way. And, speaking of choking, Crowley realized he could feel it with his snakes when he thrust his tongue in and out, and wasn’t  _ that  _ a wonderful thought.

Eventually, once the both of them were thoroughly out of breath (in spite of how they didn’t  _ need _ to breathe), Aziraphale leaned back and panted, “Y-yes, I, ah… I’m ready when you are.”

Sure enough, Crowley’s scales had become even more wet beneath where Aziraphale sat. Curious, he reached down, and found that Aziraphale still had the hard cock he’d been using earlier. He was weeping precome, but that wouldn’t account for how wet he’d become.

“Did you just miracle your ass full of lube?” Crowley asked, wishing he could raise an eyebrow.

Aziraphale blushed even brighter than before, which was as good as a  _ yes _ from him.

Every time Aziraphale broke the rules, it went straight to Crowley’s cock (or, at the moment,  _ cocks). _ He sank two fingers in with no warning, groaned at how  _ open  _ Aziraphale was, and added a third. “Angel, you’re  _ filthy.” _

“I’d like you to make me filthier,” Aziraphale replied coyly.

Both grinned at each other, and then Aziraphale was rising up on his knees and Crowley was holding his cocks in place with one hand, and then - sweet, blissful heat.

Part of Crowley almost thought of it as angelic, but he’d had quite enough of laughing during sex this time around, thank you very much, and he was eager to start thrusting.

His cocks rubbed against one another, amplifying the feeling of pleasure Aziraphale was giving him. Crowley clung, his tain undulating softly, and he didn’t notice what Aziraphale was up to until it was too late.

Two hands pinched his nipples, making him gasp. He thrust without meaning to, fully seating himself inside Aziraphale. “Oh,  _ yes,”  _ moaned his angel. “I haven’t the foggiest why you’ve got nipples in this form, but I’m  _ so  _ glad you do.”

“Hfff, fuck, give a man some warning next time, why don’t you? What would you have done if they’d been too sensitive to take that sort of treatment?”

“Darling, you’re never  _ too  _ sensitive. Just sensitive enough.” To cement his point, Aziraphale ground down, and forced another involuntary buck from Crowley.

Hissing, Crowley decided he needed to take vengeance. And with how full of him (how full of himself) Aziraphale currently was, it wouldn’t be hard.

Quick as a flash, the tip of his tail had shot up. Aziraphale yelped as he was wrapped up in coils, and then again when Crowley laid back. Aziraphale was held in place and kept from following him. In this new position, Crowley had the leverage he needed to  _ pound  _ into Aziraphale, and the long length of his tail kept Aziraphale from being able to rise up on his knees away from the unrelenting thrusting.

Fuck, but Crowley loved being allowed to do this. Fuck into Aziraphale with utter abandon. “I’ll show  _ you  _ sensitive.”

“Is this really - ah! Necessary?” Crowley enjoyed how his thrust interrupted Aziraphale’s posh, clipped syllables.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” he growled, and then he didn’t have any breath left for talking.

In, and out, and in, and out, and  _ in.  _ So deep he trapped Aziraphale’s breathing in a hiccuping, desperate pattern, one made even more endearing and jittery by the coils tight around his torso. His thighs kept twitching, trying to move him up, but he never put enough strength into them to do much. And he  _ could. _

More than having Aziraphale at his mercy, Crowley loved that he was  _ allowed  _ to take him like this. In a brutal way that he was sure would leave Aziraphale’s hole puffy from misuse, in a way no  _ angel  _ was ever meant to be used at all.

“Crowley - C-Crowley, dearest, p-please, I -  _ mnn! _ I can’t, m-more gentle - ”

Privately, Crowley thought if Aziraphale could speak, he needed to be  _ rougher.  _ Also, he desperately wanted to know if Aziraphale had bitten his tongue just now, stained his pretty lips red with his blood, but he couldn’t pause to ask. He needed to keep moving.

It became a primal thing, which wasn’t surprising, considering his form. Everything felt more  _ raw  _ rubbing up against his true self, and he so enjoyed letting go and allowing his instincts to take over. Aziraphale was left completely helpless in his grip, his body forced open and made to accept both of Crowley’s cocks ruthlessly. Over and over, until the whole world felt like fire, and Crowley was certain the slick leaking from his dicks had coated his whole tail and soaked his bed through.

As always, it ended. Crowley hissed with a million voices and his serpentine halo thrashed, desperate and furious, wanting meat to bite into. Their prey,  _ theirs. _

“Oh, darling,” sighed Aziraphale, and Crowley could feel it. Trapped under his scales, a sudden heat and wetness, not his own this time.  _ His. _

_ My angel. I’ve taken you, filled you, tempted you. You are mine. _

Aziraphale smiled, remarkably gentle for someone still being fucked, and agreed, “Yours.”

The whole world seemed to go white. Not the divine, eye-searing color Crowley had seen the one time he’d been exposed to Aziraphale’s true form, but something much more mundane. Something which, despite the reputation of the denizens of hell, Crowley felt was really rather mortal. From the way his neck strained backwards and his spine ached with the strain, to the panting for breath as fatigue set in. Human, with all its inconveniences.

While Crowley was still recovering, Aziraphale was busy extricating himself from the mound of coils Crowley’s tail had become. He ended up with his belly resting on the peak of it, his elbows digging in somewhat uncomfortably halfway down, and his chin resting happily on his knuckles. His feet were up in the air, swinging back and forth. Incongruously jovial.

Even more than satisfied, Aziraphale looked smug.

“You enjoyed that quite a bit,” he said.

“Mmmph,” Crowley replied.

“Would you like to do it again?”

Shifting a bit, Crowley almost dislodged Aziraphale. The angel squawked, then laughed when he was caught in Crowley’s arms. “Not  _ now,  _ certainly. I know your refractory period.”

“Yes, not now.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “But soon?”

His angel smelled nice. Musky and salty with sweat, the bitterness of come underneath. Crowley nuzzled into the crook of his neck and hummed the vaguest assent he could manage. And then, something occurred to him. “What was that you said, again?”

“Could we do this again soon?”

“No, before that.”

First Aziraphale frowned, and then he was blushing again. It was hard to tell with his platinum blond curls still glued to his face with sweat, but Crowley knew him plenty well. “Th-the thing about… being yours?”

“No, no, we both knew that a long time ago.”

Ignoring the slaps currently being beaten into his chest (they were too light to sting even a little bit), Crowley cast his memory back. His lips split into a smile that showed off needle-sharp fangs. “I thought you said you weren’t ‘openly infatuated’ with this form?”

One more smack landed on Crowley’s pec. “I also called you incorrigible. And I stand by that. Also, I believe we are both disgusting, and in need of a bath.”

Aziraphale tried to slide off of both Crowley and the bed to head towards the bathroom, but the moment his feet hit the ground, his knees gave out. His eyes were wide, shocked and owlish, when Crowley’s tail caught him just in time to set him back on the edge of the mattress. “Do you also stand by  _ that?”  _ Crowley teased.

When Aziraphale kissed him, it was primarily to shut him up. That was just how Crowley liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> A third Good Omens fic? So quickly? It must be a miracle!
> 
> What definitely _isn’t_ a miracle is how much of a monsterfucker I am. @raphdoods on instagram came up with the most _amazing_ true form for Crowley ever (her angel and demon designs are fucking unparallelled imho!) so I knew I _had_ to write him. Luckily I can make Azzie as much of a monsterfucker as we all are, so he got to enjoy it too <3
> 
> Comments and kudos will be repaid with my undying gratitude and love! Possibly my soul also (whatever’s left of it)!


End file.
